Forum:User Right's Hilite's
Well, if you've been in the recent changes you would have noticed now there are a lot of different colours on the user names. These colours are used to help allow other editors and users to easily identify normal users from sysops from helpers/janitors from 'crats from Wikia Staff. At present time the colors used right now are directly taken from our sister site, the RuneScape Wiki. As they have developed many policies and procedures that would be similar to ours, with respect to how this wiki should run, I also feel that in some situations we should also try to differ from them when we can. As such, I propose we begin with the small things such as changing the hilite colours for our users. At present: *Sysops get #009900; *Bureaucrats get #00BDD8; *Wikia staff get goldenrod; *and helpers get hotpink As we are a wiki about a futuristic game, I was thinking on something like "futuristic colours". What ever that means to you, let me know of some new colors we can use for the hilites. 22:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas I propose the following colors: *Sysops get Coral; *Crats get Gold; *Wiki Staff get DarkRed; *and Helpers get #990099; Lol, I just closed my eyes and pointed at a list. What do you think? 22:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Comment - Being an editor from the RS Wiki, I've gotten used to the colours there. It would be slightly confusing for me if the colours here were changed. I would prefer that we use the colours from the RS Wiki, however I am fine with the colours that you've proposed. 03:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Comment - To keep my promise to a person on this wiki(I won't tell) I will start to participate in discussions. So, my opinions for the colors. I like to agree with Caleb. Being an editor there made me used to those colors, however, I do like new ones and I like bonzi's choice. I don't like the dark red color though.=S I think it is nice to make colors that aren't too light or dark and the colors are not to similar to each other so we can see the names clearer and avoid confusions such as, "does that guy look like orange or yellow?" It's just a thought. 06:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to throw out example colours. This whole discussion is meant to be for fun. Let's get creative! 06:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, after turning my brightness settings(Whoops) I found that darkred seems to be a very nice colors, however, now I can't see gold or coral colors clearly. Any ideas? 08:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I got some ideas: 00CED1-Bureaucrats 00CED1 D2B48C-Sysops D2B48C 808000-Wikia staff 808000 800000-Helpers 800000 10:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Try them *sysops get red red *Crats get blue blue *roll backs get pink pink *helpers get orange orange *wiki staff get gold gold --godpower49 10:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Rollbacks don't get hilites. Comment - Nice idea's guys. I have displayed your ideas beside your post so we can see them better. =) 19:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :If sysop gets red, it might confuse people with people who do not have a user page or a sysop. 23:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Comment Good point, Powers. I like the current colours. However, I think users with rollback rights should have a colour (perhaps purple) Theboy1001 17:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :The colors are used to distinguish between users with certain access rights. Although rollbacks have one additional tool then others they are not able to perform administrative tasks therefore allowing them a hilite would serve no purpose. I don't think a user needs to know who has rollbacks rights as, in a hypothetical situation, won't see the need in a user contacting a rollback simply to request them save time to revert an edit rather than themselves undoing it. It's simply used to distinguish between users who can offer additional aid to others. 01:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I see your point, Bonzii. Theboy1001 18:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Closed - As this has gone to a standstill, I have gone ahead and created a new thread that we can start fresh on. This thread's concensous is No change 20:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re-opened - It's not closed. Just re-direct the attention to the original thread.... 21:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Seeing as this thread is ancient, I would say that the current hilite colours are fine, albeit it's to be shown that, in the future and those from the RSW, some might not support hilites of names as a violation of SD:AEAE. However, this shouldn't be much of an issue as few currently edit. 23:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Closed - No changes to be made. 07:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC)